


Stay In Shape 情难自持

by AJ9527



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ9527/pseuds/AJ9527
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony知道这越界了，他要干的会远远超出“队友间合理行为”的范畴。管他呢，也没人指望复仇者会是循规蹈矩的乖宝宝。整个计划就是要让Steve认输，无论他坚持不下去而放弃，还是受不了地把Tony从身上掀下去，哪种都行，无所谓。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay In Shape 情难自持

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [stay in shape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/997661) by [apollothyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollothyme/pseuds/apollothyme). 



> 感谢亲爱的蒼天不破为本文绘制的精美插图！  
> Dear 蒼天不破 give this work a lovely illustration! Thanks a lot!

 

“你真的不累吗？我知道你是超级士兵什么的，但像这样，”Tony冲着Steve一挥手，“绝对不科学啊！”

Tony仰面朝天躺倒，像搁浅的水母一样摊平在地板上。Steve邀请他一起练拳的时候，他一定是脑子抽了才会答应。当然，Tony也还没修炼出拒绝Steve，向他说‘不’的本事。拳击本不是那么可怕，他们练习过好多次了，Tony本可以挺过去，保住脸面，留个全尸。结果这只是他妈的热身？真是活见鬼了！

“保持良好的体型是很重要的，”Steve一边回答，一边连着做他那个什么一百组仰卧起坐，连口大气儿都不喘。变态，太他妈变态了。

美国队长居然还用那种完美无瑕的、健齿模特般的笑容来闪瞎Tony。要不是Tony像个无可救药的白痴一样迷恋着Steve，导致他现在头晕目眩好像刚爬上了珠峰一样呼吸困难，他非揍Steve一顿不可。事实上他被电得浑身酥麻，连竖起中指的力气都使不出来。

“你简直走火入魔啦，Steven，”Tony失魂落魄地说。超级士兵依然满面阳光笑容灿烂，早就学会不去介意Tony夸张的言辞。

又做了几组，Steve保持仰卧之姿，对呆瞪着他的Tony再次放出笑脸大招，同时宣布：

“俯卧撑时间到。”

Tony都要被他震晕了。

‘俯卧撑时间’？原来Steve一直当这些运动是热身，甚至是放松？他们已经练完格斗，又做了半小时的伸展。Tony勉强做了几个仰卧起坐就躺成一摊儿，Steve则挥汗如雨，运动T恤紧裹着他的胸膛，活像从健身广告走下来似的，在做完了天知道有多少的仰卧起坐之后，还准备继续做一百组俯卧撑，或者更吓人的数目。

Tony唯一能说的就是：“怎么可能？”

你怎么能这样？这么炫目，这么完美，这么帅绝人寰，天杀的还让不让人活了？

“就像你说的，超级士兵嘛，”Steve笑道，开始用力推举。他的动作充满了坚定、强悍的美感。行动从不犹疑，从不半途而废，呼吸从未紊乱急促，丝毫不受运动的影响。面对这种教科书般标准的姿势，Tony唯一想做的就是扰乱Steve的节奏，把他搞得一团糟……

他想得要命。

疲惫的身体还像蚌壳一样懒得动，Tony硬撑着慢慢坐起来，再挪到Steve旁边。

Steve觉察到Tony的靠近，扭头看了一下，没有停止运动。

Tony直接坐在他背上。Steve挑了挑眉，张嘴说了些什么。Tony没来得及听清。

Steve只稍微顿了顿，就恢复了一贯的节奏。如果不是Tony就坐在他身上，大概都感觉不到。Steve继续做着俯卧撑，仿佛这是世间最容易的事情。好吧，他要给这场竞赛加码了。

Tony知道这越界了，他要干的会远远超出“队友间合理行为”的范畴。管他呢，也没人指望复仇者会是循规蹈矩的乖宝宝。整个计划就是要让Steve认输，无论他坚持不下去而放弃，还是受不了地把Tony从身上掀下去，哪种都行，无所谓。

电视节目里，坐在做俯卧撑的人身上似乎轻而易举，实际上很难保持平衡。Tony干脆趴在Steve身上，胸膛贴着他的后背。他禁止自己仔细去想这个姿势，免得冒出种种非分之念，随后就会有各种蠢蠢欲动，例如贴着Steve屁股支起帐篷。那绝对是致命的恐怖后果，Tony会尴尬欲死的，他只能去偷一个Richard的空间传送门跑掉，再也无法面对Steve。

当然，他可以说些天花乱坠的废话，归咎于自然生理反应，但Steve不是傻瓜，绝对不是。更别提Tony现在字面意义上压着Steve的后背（和屁股，他的大脑体贴地补充）。

综上所述，这的确不是他最明智的行动方案。

好啦，别想太多。Tony给自己鼓劲儿，伸手放在Steve身上，试探他的反应，结果一无所获。他开始用指尖刮擦Steve的身侧，近乎挑逗地轻挠着。他一直想知道美国队长是不是怕痒痒，现在终于有机会验证了。

Steve暂停动作，但还不到一秒。就听他咬牙切齿吐出一句：“我不怕痒。”

他们共事一年多了，从各种意义上讲，Steve都应该习惯了Tony的恶作剧，但现在还是被他的小动作搞得很挫败。

Tony笑了，下巴紧贴着Steve的后颈：“一点儿也不怕么？说好的强化感官呢？”

“强化并非包括每一种感觉，”Steve哼道，听上去很气恼。Tony叹了口气。

呵痒不起作用，那他还可以做什么？Steve不是一个容易被激怒的人。你可以在最不恰当的时刻对他说些最不着调的蠢话，像Tony时不时做的那样，就为了看他脸红。但Steve会很快恢复，并不以为意。Tony想要让Steve的动作和思维彻底卡壳，他得玩点儿大的，以往从未尝试过的。

突然他有了点子。Tony恍然大悟，这其实并不难嘛。只需小小的波动，水面就会漾起涟漪，这就足够了。

然而，在Tony的潜意识里，他的渴望不止如此。他一直压抑的内心深处，只想全力推波助澜，掀起惊涛骇浪。因为他完全明白，他永远不会有第二次机会。他清楚这是在占他最好的朋友的便宜。Steve是他见过的最不可思议的男人，直得让他心碎，但绝不愚蠢。所以这想法极其危险。不过，Tony已经失去理智了，只想做个傻瓜。

Tony伸手顺着Steve的胸膛摸索，滑进他的T恤，同时吻上他的后颈。Tony先是轻吻温暖的肌肤，为那触感沉迷不已，然后迫不及待地用舌尖品尝。Steve的皮肤并没有什么味道，但Tony充分发挥了想象。它可以是甜蜜的橘子味，就像Steve最喜欢的水果；或者清新香草味，来自他惯用的沐浴露；他还能尝到从这么多年的战斗中带来的硝烟气息；甚至是皮革的味道，让他联想起那套红白蓝色的制服。Steve的气息令他无限渴求，但是，Tony确信自己被禁止拥有如此美好、充满希望的事物。

这是命中注定，他的翅膀开始片片剥落，却仍一心飞向太阳。他生命中第一次出现这种感觉，在所有人之中，惟有一个Steve。Tony百分之百在劫难逃了。

Steve在他身下绷紧了浑身的肌肉，充满着爆炸般的力量，可能马上就要跳起来教训Tony的骚扰。

Tony等着被踢走，象征性的，甚至是字面意义上的。

但什么也没有发生。

Tony不满地皱皱鼻子，嘴角弯了下去。他以为Steve肯定会推开他的，然后一切就结束了。谁知Steve竟若无其事地继续做着运动，就仿佛Tony摸进他的T恤，舔吻他的脖子是理所应当、习以为常的事情一般。

Tony多希望Steve真能这么想，但他不会过于期待。因为无论如何，太贪心了可不好。

于是他用力咬了Steve的脖子一口。如果没有血清加持，说不定就破皮了。然后他伸出舌头，舔上咬痕，并且不住地轻吻那里。

Steve发抖了。

他明显地颤了一下，全身都在微微战栗。Tony能感觉到每一分细微的震颤，正通过Steve的身躯，传导到自己身上。

Steve的动作陷于停顿。他花了好长时间，才从地板上推起身体。

“Tony，你在做什么？”他问道。

Steve的声音粗粝，近乎沙哑。仿佛经历了长时间的奔跑，或是大量战斗中的喊话。他的呼吸变得急促，如果Tony不是那么了解他，会以为Steve是累了，但这么长时间和Steve一起工作和训练，他知道几个俯卧撑当然不会让他累成这样。

“我……”Tony张口，声音却慢慢减弱。他突然不确定自己在做什么。

他期待着Steve能说点什么，但是没有。超级士兵没有再说一个字，而是继续他的运动，向上推举，向下沉落，如是循环，形成稳定的节奏。Tony逐渐忘了自己，也忘了Steve——这不是真的，他可是Tony Stark，他不会忘记任何事——只有本能在支配他的身体。

他在Steve颈间又落下一个吻。这次位置更低，就在T恤边缘，Tony开始在那里吮出一个印痕。他把他的肌肤置于唇齿之间，沉湎于一个毒药般甜蜜的梦想：Steve一连几天都带着和Tony在一起的证据走来走去。当然这永远不可能。仅此一次，Tony对Steve的高效愈合因子满心怨怼。

但是，也许这样最好。Tony不知道眼前事态将如何发展，更不知道这之后该怎么办。他不确定自己是否想要证据，来记住他和Steve有过什么。毕竟他们可能就此结束，再也没有下文。

他只能抓住现在。除非另一只鞋子落下来，Steve把他踢到一边去，Tony是不会停止的。

Tony的手仿佛有自己的意志，沿着Steve的胸口往返摩挲，慵懒地描绘那坚实肌肉的每一处线条，感受每一丝弧度。Steve的身体是人类梦想的极致，如此强悍，如此完美。Tony可以就这样看着他，直到地老天荒也不厌倦。但这一次，他另有计划。他伸手向下，缓缓寸进，一直摸到Steve运动裤的边缘。

为了屏蔽Tony一系列动作的影响，Steve忍耐得何其艰辛。除去之前咬他的时候得到的全身战栗和疾速的呼吸，Tony几乎觉察不出他有什么变化。而现在，美国队长已经无法再掩饰下去，也许是因为Tony的手正在入侵他的拳击短裤，直抵要害。无论如何，他现在从头到脚都颤抖不已，忍不住发出难为情的低吟，十足诱人。他的运动变得迟缓而艰难，尽管依然竭尽全力，却远不及原有的效果。

Tony感觉得到，Steve距离倒地认输只有一步之遥，但始终不肯放弃。他想Steve也许把这当成了一次挑战，因为是Tony起的头儿；还有另一种可能，Steve不知该如何停止这一切。如果他现在趴下，身上还压着一个Tony，他要如何是好？Tony完全理解他的感受。

在Tony的手掌包裹下，Steve已经不出意料地完全硬了。Tony不知道Steve喜欢怎样的手法，若开口询问，现在的气氛只怕一触即碎。Tony索性按照自己的方式给Steve套弄：迅速而猛烈，极尽挑逗之能事。

交替着若有似无的轻触与火热强力的紧握，Tony的掌心不住爱抚着Steve的阴茎，不忘用拇指挤压着前端，将Steve的欲望越推越高，但总在顶峰之前收手。与此同时，他的嘴片刻也没离开Steve的脖子，一遍又一遍地亲吻，舔舐和噬咬那里的肌肤。

Steve情不自禁地喘息，越来越明显和沉重。他快要撑不住了，当Tony加快节奏，他发出一声窒息般的呻吟，Tony将这个瞬间存入脑海。

“Tony，”Steve在呼唤着他，只此一次，如果这都不算Tony听过的最美妙的声音，他不知道什么才是。

“是的，没事儿，Steve，我就在这儿，在你身边，”Tony本能地回应，每个音节都浸透着欲望，Steve相同地欲火焚身，尽管他的双手从始至终顽强地撑着地板，没有碰过自己一次。

不知又过了多久，Steve终于释放在Tony手中，然后认输般地，带着无声的叹息倒在了地板上。

给最好的朋友来了一发手活，然后他该说点啥？Tony毫无头绪，仍趴在Steve背上，汗透衣衫。他有些害怕自己一动Steve就会觉察到他硬了。其实他的勃起绷紧了裤子正顶着Steve的屁股，完全是欲盖弥彰好吗。没办法，自从听到Steve喘息着呼唤他的名字，仿佛他是唯一重要的人的那一刻起，Tony的智商就已经离家出走了。

Steve最终还是推开了他，这足以让Tony清醒过来，顿时有些惊慌失措。他猛地吸气，眼睛瞪得老大，因为Steve捧住他的脸，压下一个强硬、狂野的深吻。Tony情不自禁张开嘴，迎接那掠夺般的入侵。

“我们要去约会，就这个周末，就我们两个，”好不容易从唇舌纠缠中分开，Steve当即决定。谢天谢地，Tony多年前就掌握了接吻时鼻子换气的艺术，否则他早就缺氧昏迷了。

至于主动停止和Steve的亲吻？他根本不予考虑。

“真的？”Tony不确定地问，希望不是自己理解有误。想想看，Steve是真的吻了他，还说要和他约会，这里面应该没有什么歧义……对吧。

“真的，”Steve笑了，再次确认。他的脸颊红彤彤的，上面有两个可爱的小酒窝，他笑起来好看极了，看起来很开心，Tony真不敢相信这样的笑容是给他的。Steve眼角的笑纹里多了些困惑，Tony对这一切仍有疑虑的样子让他有些难过。他低下头，将前额与Tony的贴在一起，让Tony终于可以把他的笑容理解为美好的预兆。

“我要洗个澡，”Steve站起身，向更衣室走去。Tony坐在地板上，有些茫然地看着他离开。Steve扭头问道：“你不来吗？”

Tony仍然认为自己是个傻瓜，无药可救的那种，Steve则是无与伦比的，虽然他热爱疯狂健身以及兔子才会吃的食物。他现在太开心了，他们俩都是。Tony不想因为内心的恐慌说出什么愚蠢的疯话来破坏气氛。他只需要跟随Steve一起去淋浴，周末和Steve一起去约会。搞砸Steve的锻炼真是个绝妙的主意，他可以尽情享受那甘美的成果。

他的潜意识里，仍有不安的心思在隐隐地上浮，Tony不知道什么时候另一只鞋子才会落下来。

不用担心，Tony，总有一天你会发现他早就是你的了。

 

 

FIN.


End file.
